


Remember When

by wntr_sldr



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaydizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydizzy/gifts).



“If you just let me hold it.” Tony would be doing the puppy eyes trick if he knew how to do it. “Bucky.”

Bucky is lying on the couch, watching tv and ignoring Tony’s presence as much as he manages to. 

“Bucky? C’mon. You know that if you let me play with it just a little bit, I’d do amazing things for you. Let me.”

“No. Get out. Steve?!” He calls out but Steve already left the house. “Where’s your boyfriend, Stark? Go ask him to let you play with his body.”

“He does not have what you have, Bucky.”

“Get out. I’m trying to watch TV and you are blocking my view.” Bucky tries to push him away but Tony sees it as an opportunity and grabs Bucky’s arm. Next thing that Bucky remembers when he thinks about that day is both of them rolling on the floor. “LET IT GO. STARK.”

“I JUST-WANT. STOP. LET ME—“

“I WON’T. I’LL TELL STEVE. What are you fucking doing?”

At this point, Bucky stopped trying to fight Tony because out of nowhere there’s a lot of high tech stuff around him and Tony immobilized his arm.

“Updating this stupid arm of yours. Russian people, stay with the vodka, that’s the only thing you’re good at.”

Bucky sighs. “Steve will hear about this.”

“Yes. And he will thank me. You will look sexy shooting stuff with your arm. Believe me, I have mirrors at home.”

Bucky sighs again and gives up, turning his head to the TV and watching the movie.


End file.
